


Moonlit Romance

by Sorrik (FiendsTooth)



Series: Dragon Age Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, Moonlight sex, meteor showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendsTooth/pseuds/Sorrik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meteor shower brings Fenris and Hawke closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Romance

A brisk summer night under a darkened moonlit sky, far away from the bustle and lights of the big city, and it was just so clear to those who rested upon the hill that it was beautiful. For now, a long elf stood there, dressed down in nothing more than an off-brown skin-tight tank, black skinny jeans, and a beanie. Hands stuffed in his pockets, he had been waiting for someone to arrive—and by the impatient tapping of his foot, it was clear that his friend was late. The elf paced about the hill, kicking along a loose stone and muttering under his breath each time he’d check his phone.

By the fourth time the screen illuminated his face, he’d all but given up on waiting and made to head back down the hill when a pair of lights came up along the trail and the roar of a motor rushed to meet him. A large black truck pulled up through the trail, coming to a stop almost immediately, the engine cut, and an equally large and built man stumbling out towards the elf. Though his apologies fell on irritated ears.

The elf turned a stark glare in his direction, arms crossed and a swift aversion of his gaze, then soon relaxed his shoulders when the larger man halted a foot away from him.

“I suppose I shouldn’t account your tardiness to you not wanting to meet me here.” The elf said; his voice low and grated. The large man nodded slowly.

“It was my ‘amazing’ sense of direction, love, I apologize.” Finally he approached and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, playfully nuzzling into his hair.

“You are forgiven, for now.” Fenris turned ‘round in Hawke’s arms, wrapping his own around the larger male’s waist, a smile on his lips as he stood on his toes, reaching up to actually kiss him.

It was chaste—but they lingered only inches apart, Hawke’s mustache making his nose itch.

“Did you bring the things?” the elf spoke against his lips, his hand slowly trailing down his back into his back pockets.

“But of course.” It was their one-year anniversary, and Hawke had deemed it appropriate to take Fenris out into the fields, literally in the middle of nowhere to watch a meteor shower. He knew full well that Fenris could have meant several different things—but any of which he had indeed brought with him in his beast of a truck.

“After you, love.” Garrett pulled aside, letting Fenris swagger to the truck. Fenris did it on purpose, moving his hips in such a way that he knew he’d rile up his boyfriend.

Once they were in, Hawke couldn’t stop smiling over at the lovely elf who kept his gaze out the window as they headed elsewhere away from the city.

Miles out, alone together and set up with a late night picnic and Garrett insisting that it was the right place. Fenris had wanted to see the meteor shower for a while—and being that it was this night, Garrett wanted to make sure that Fenris would be able to see it.

They waited on the blanket, laying together with no desire to separate—Hawke whispered softly into his ear; silly things, oddly romantic things, even a joke that made Fenris laugh.

He truly loved him—and Fenris loved him as well, it was obvious just by how they looked at one another, but the hint more when they spoke about one another—their eyes lit up and they’d grin like fools.

Garrett trailed his hand along Fenris’s side, absently tugging against the hem of his tank with more than a few things on mind. His lover did not react at first until his chilled fingers slid beneath the dark fabric along his warm skin. Fenris shivered, turning into Garrett’s body with his shirt clenched beneath his fingers. In the dark of the night, their eyes were alight, and in the dark of the night their lips met in a slow passion. Fenris pushed the larger man onto his back, not daring to break their connection as he rested a leg on the other side of his lover’s hip.

A moment passed and their kiss broke, at least until Fenris rolled his hips in such a manner; seductive, slow, teasing, all of which elicited a groan from beneath and the other man to pull him back down for a scorching kiss, Garrett’s tongue slipping between Fenris’ teeth, hands working along one anothers’ body, heated gasps and groans as both pressed together.

Garrett sat up, red-faced and breathless, as he tugged Fenris’ shirt off, tossing it elsewhere in the field and there was no stopping either from stripping down—clothes tossed everywhere, and they’d moved to the truck bed, where Garrett had prepared a make-shift bed just in case. He lay Fenris down and reveled in the beauty of his boyfriend. Lyrium markings gently glowing in the night. Hawke swallowed and moved over him, reaching over to the ever handy knapsack and retrieving a vial of oil.

“You’re a filthy man.” Fenris laughed, gently shifting upon the bedding. Slowly Hawke’s fingers ghosted along his skin, before slipping between his thighs, working into his hole with one, then another. Hawke’s gaze locked on to Fenris’ as he worked him, stretching him until he begged for him to ‘just get on with it.’

Hawke lay between his thighs, prodding, then pressing in. Fenris’ nails stung—the tighter he clung to his shoulders. Slow and agonizing seconds until Hawke’s hips met Fenris’ arse, and he waited.

“You okay?”

“Yes.”

“Shall I?”

“ _Please_.”

Together, a synchronized dance of primal desire kept paced and gentle. Loving. Their lips met and each thrust was met by soft cries of praise or a name leaving their lips—soon their voices seemed to just merge as one, neither truly knowing who spoke what. The longing gaze into one anothers’ eyes, and the gentle smiles to follow feathery kisses, soft words spoken between breath—even unspoken.

Harder and faster, the truck shook beneath them and their voices mingled into the nightly buzz of insects, and the odd frog croak, soon broken by the unified cry of finality.

~

They lay together, arms wrapped tight as if they might drift apart if one let go. Fenris’ face snuggled into the crook of Garrett’s neck and the threat of sleep creeping over him. But Hawke was wide awake, and he looked up to the heavens.

“Fen, look!” He pointed , and Fenris followed his gaze, and his own eyes lit up with absolute childish wonder.

 _Meteors_.

“Make a wish.” Garrett hummed, closing his eyes.

“I don’t have to.” Fenris smiles, fingers gently kneading through Hawke’s chest-hair, “Mine has already come true.”

 


End file.
